My Nindo My Ninja Way
by 1SymphonyX
Summary: Ok the story starts kinda slow and starts with my charater but I eventually get to the naruto peeps and also my char. tells not even half her life story...I just want at least six rev. before I do a saga type deal and they have to be gd rev. but bad is k
1. The very beginning

(AN: I Don't Own anyone except Miagerue and Sorimachi)

My Nindo

Hello my name is Miagerue no Keikoku. I'm 18 years old and I'm a Vampire.I'm not just a vampire but also a ninja. I live in the village of Konohagakure, a former black ops for Otogakure , the village hidden in the sound...and this....this is just the beginning of my story....so let's start from the beginning .It all started during the height of the feudal era in japan were 15 was a woman and you rarely made it past 20, but only if you were fortunate enough.

My father Miyaki Keikoku of the Keikoku clan of the notorious ninja assassins, sent me away to gather more cherry blossoms for my pre-ceremony by request of my future husband. Mind you that my father is also a great feudal lord, who treats his followers and slaves as equals. Forgive me I'm slightly off track. I was gathering cherry blossoms when something in the air wasn't right. I felt a "dark" presence. _(rustle rustle) _"Who's There!" I put my guard right up and cautiously reached for the kunia that was carefully strapped to my outer thigh,underneath the soft silk of my light blue Kimono.

"Ah my lady, didn't expect someone as lovely and graceful as yourself" He quickly came from behind. "Gasp"...."Tsk Tsk Tsk let me have that." He said softly and seductively while grabbing the kunia in one hand and the other firmly around my touch was cold but dropped the kunia and caressed my cheek still holding me. I felt.....safe."Oh forgive me I'm quite rude. It must be the hunger and your exquisite scent, I" He bows "Am Sorimachi Izumi and you are?" I finally cleared my head and gently moved in front of him.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I looked down, my face slightly a brilliant scarlet. I started to stammer."I-I-I'm Miagerue no keikoku." I soon regain myself. "Well Miagerue" He kisses my hand. "It's so invigorating to meet such as lovely female assassin such as yourself"  
"but I never....."  
"it's the way you reacted"  
I looked into his eyes they were so enticing


	2. Reborn

Sorimachi grabbed my hand and grasped tightly "My darling, come....I want to take you to a sanctuary, a place where I feel safe and now you can, too. He walked me into the depths of the black forest. There was this beautiful, crystal clear waterfall encircled by lilies. There also were millions of fireflies all around us. I was stunned. "Oh my...it's so beautiful.""Shh, My love I chose you...after years of searching I want you." He whispered in my ear. Then he gently grabbed my shoulder and pushed down my kimono just above my breast bone, revealing my neck. He started to gently kiss the back of my neck. "w-what are you..." He put his hand over my mouth and then sunk his teeth deep into the carotid artery. (_Muffled screams)_

I felt weak and dizzy. My eyes went slowly grew dull and lifeless. Sorimachi wipes the crimson blood off his now pink lips. "My darling I love you. I've watched you and if your willing to be with me or simply want to live whisper that you want me." I tried to speak all but a whisper escapes my lips. "I want you..." I whisper. He smirks in self pleasure. "Mmm" he kisses my cold lips "good girl." He bit his wrist and dripped his blood across my face. I got.."excited" and just couldn't help myself I felt a void in the pit of my stomach.

He jerked his wrist away and he sat beside me and pulled my head into his arms and quietly with his soft and lovely voice" It'll only hurt for a minute."

"AHHHH! It hurts so much! Please make it stop!" My body seized and through all the pain and anguish I only felt a single tear. It actually hurt him to see me in pain. "My love...look around you. enjoy and embrace your new "dark" gift" He looked into my eyes,caressed my cheek, and said "you're forever my Aka-yuki and darling on the next full moon we shall consummate our love but now we hunt" I looked puzzled and he dragged me out into the moonlit field. "my love we drink human blood." I gave him my infamous hurt look.  
"oh, oh my sweet Miagerue, in time you'll get use to the fact, but fear not for we only drink the sweet flavors of the human evil so your village is quite safe, and now come we hunt." Not too long after that I sensed a petty little thief so I used my new found vampire skills plus my my skills that my father had taught me.

The kill was quick and painless. he didn't even know what hit him. I drank and drank till I felt a slight satisfaction. Sorimachi was pleased. " you learn quickly I see." He swiftly came up from behind and grabbed me by the hips and pulled me close. " come let us rest now , love" We did the same things night after night praying on the evil . We also enjoyed the scenery of the night after every hunt. I enjoyed the Lunar Orchids the most. Then one night the moon was full.


	3. Most Memorable Night

We were heading west when we came to the very first Uchiha clan and their vast and quaint village. "my love, why don't we get you a nice lavender kimono hm?" I blush. "But I have plenty Sori-San." He looked at me concernedly. "two is not plenty and one is ripped for swifter movement during your hunt" I close my eyes and sigh. "OK Sori-San" He lifted me into his arms, kissed me, and smiled. " Here is the plan my love, you're going to act tired and weak so we can get in" The Uchiha clan trusted only themselves, but everyone knows that they have sympathy for the weary traveled. I did as I was told. He knocked on the gate."p-please help us" He pleaded "my Darling wife, she is ill with a fever may we rest here for the night and be gone by high noon tomorrow?" The gates slowly opened just enough to where Sorimachi could carry me through. There was a small man, and Sorimachi looked down at him and smiled with such sincerity and politely asked where we could reside for the night.

The man took us to their lord. he hesitantly and politely asked if we could take shelter in his palace and he graciously get into our room and he closes the bamboo sliding doors, and then he pushed me down playfully and sat right beside me."Miagerue?" He grabs my face and kisses me "Tonight...is a special night" I looked deep into his eyes trying to guess what he was thinking. He looks back in mine and he slowly unties my kimono kissing and nipping at my neck. My heart races. He takes off his armor and the under clothing. His hand slowly trailing from my shoulders to my breasts. He gently massages one and his hand then creeps down my stomach and he reaches towards my lower thigh and lifted my leg up and over his shoulder. My heart races more, and I get really hot and bothered. He stops kissing me and looks at me. "this is only gonna hurt for a second love it always does..then you'll be the beatiful woman you were meant to be.

He he opens my legs and and I felt him go inside of me thrusting in and out. I feel a mixture of pain and pleasure. _(moans)_ "Ah Sorimachi it hurts!"He smirked and thrusts harder and deeper."Oh Sorimachi-San" He gets faster and faster "Oh Miagerue" _(panting) _I love you and want you forever." That was the night I remember the most.


	4. Tiny Incidents

After that night night I felt a new sense of life a rush. Days went by and we were traveling east hunting and viewing the scenery of that era of time. The days turned to months the months turned to years, and yet the adventures never grew old for me. I saw almost everything from Napoleons rise and fall. I watched the Vlad the impaler a poser of a vampire once a hero Hungary. All the way up to the presidency of Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt.  
It was 1918, nine years after "teddy" died in office, and so we ventured back to England. The blood was sweeter. We were on our way to Japan my home, my country..."My dearest Miagerue, what troubles you so?" I look at my dearest Sorimachi with the saddest expression." Sorimachi it's been a millennium and I want to go back home....I want to...so much has changed..." He glares at me _(smack)_ I look away trying to fight back the tears. I got up and tried to wlak away. He looked down with tremendous guilt and grabbed my arm. "Miage...I'm so sorry....I didn't...I didn't..." I jerked away and sat back down. Apparently all this time we spend together constantly is having a negative effect on him.

"Sorimachi-San I think I need to leave now..." I slowly get up, brush myself off, and walk away. "Miagerue wait!" He pulls me close, grabs my hips, and buries his head into my neck. I felt tears. "don't...don't leave me....I made you and we've been together for so long..." I sigh in defeat and put my arm over his head "Ok...I'll stay....for you " He hugs me tighter. "Oh, Mon petite Amour, tomorrow we're off to Fukuoka, Japan I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Oh thank you Mi Amour!"

Tonights hunt was extra special. The blood of a corrupt Aristacrat and a rouge murderous nobleman. Sorimachi caressed and traced my lips."mm you look so beautiful with that blood on your lips" He kissed it way. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at the vanishing stars and moon "Ah, Come mi amour" he purred "Let us rest" We slowly make our way back to the hotel. It was a fairly long walk, but we enjoyed it any how.


End file.
